


Love You Like The Movies

by FuseboxMusebox



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuseboxMusebox/pseuds/FuseboxMusebox
Summary: I promise if you let me, I'll love you like the movies.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Love You Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You may have already seen this posted on Tumblr (fuseboxmusebox) but I wanted to share it on here as well. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! I'm a big fan of movies and we all know Bobby is too so I thought this was a cute idea. This was also based on the song Love You Like The Movies by Anthem Lights (it's super cheesy but also an absolute bop don't judge me).

_**I promise if you let me, I'll love you like the movies...** _

* * *

You and Bobby were currently laying on his sofa in Glasgow. You had gotten a few days off work so you could go and visit him for the first time in what felt like forever. The two of you were currently in the process of working out the logistics of moving in together and, of course, it was taking a while so in the meantime, you had to settle for long-distance.

Weekends like this made it all worthwhile. Even though you were going home tomorrow, you were making the most of your last night together the only way you knew how – curled up, watching _The Notebook_ of all films. If anyone were to ask, Bobby would say that you were entirely responsible for picking the movie out but you knew damn well that your boyfriend had a massive soft spot for the romance genre. It was, after all, his copy of the movie.

Half way through the film, Bobby was stroking your hair as he looked down at you. You didn’t realise you were doing it but you were currently smiling absentmindedly at the TV, which is something Bobby had always found adorable.

You felt his gaze on you and looked up to meet his eyes, only to see him smiling softly. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just really cute when you’re being a hopeless romantic.”

You teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And what would you know about hopeless romanticism?”

He let out an offended gasp. “Excuse _you_. I know I’m no Ryan Gosling, Lass but I know how to sweep a woman off her feet like they do in the films.” He gently jabbed you in the side, making you giggle.

“I’m going to need you to provide solid evidence to back that statement up, Bobbo.”

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow now. “Sounds like another challenge, Mademoiselle. You might regret this, you know.”

“Yeah I’m starting to already.” You mumbled under your breath but Bobby heard you anyway and playfully shoved you. You lost your balance and landed on the carpet, looking up to meet his smirk with a half-hearted glare.

“You’re losing points already, you prick.”

“I’m saving my best moves for the most opportune moments”

You pulled a face as if you were pondering something really thought-provoking. “Hmm… I wonder what terrible thing I did in a past life to end up with you”

Bobby made an attempt at giving you a resting bitch face but, as you’re never ones to take each other too seriously, you both cracked up with loud laughter. The movie continued to play in the background while you remained laying on the floor, bickering back and forth with the love of your life.

* * *

The following day, you found yourselves walking through the city centre of Glasgow hand in hand. There were buskers on the streets, people strolling casually and it was a pretty nice day despite being in Scotland. Of course, Bobby joked it was because you were here and you didn’t just bring the sunshine. You _were_ the sunshine.

After a while of chatting about everything and nothing as you wandered around aimlessly, Bobby pulled his hand from yours to wrap around your waist. Or at least that’s what you thought he was doing when you suddenly felt his hand slip into the back pocket of your jeans.

Smirking slightly you looked up at him. “John Hughes? Really?”

He shrugged casually, grinning. “I’m a sucker for an 80’s classic.”

You didn’t blame him, those _were_ good films but apparently Bobby was trying to get a reaction out of you by making as many references to cheesy romance films as he possibly could. Two could play that game.

You rolled your eyes at him and shook your head in mock disappointment. “I hate the way I don’t hate you.”

His eyes lit up. Apparently he was glad you were joining in. “See, mock me all you want but you know as well as I do that romance films are the greatest.”

“Oh they are but I’m standing by the fact that I don’t believe you can be as suave as Heath Ledger.”

You both stopped as you came across a wall that you decided to sit on.

“You’re damaging my ego, Lass.”

“Oh hun, it’s the size of Jupiter, I think you’ll be fine.”

Your banter continued for a little bit when Bobby suddenly jumped to the ground. “Alright then. If I’m gonna be a leading man then it’s only fitting I have you as my leading lady.” He held out his hand for you to take. “Shall we, Madam?”

“You’re crazy.” You replied but took his hand anyway as he helped you down from the wall.

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.” He responded cockily and suddenly you were being spun under his arm. The moment didn’t last very long. You’re pretty clumsy and ended up losing your footing. Bobby reacted quickly and caught you before you could fully meet with the floor.

Instead, you were met with his face grinning down at you. “I knew I’d get you to swoon for me eventually.”

You were smiling despite yourself as you leaned up to kiss him gently. “You’re such a melt.”

“Yeah but that’s why you love me.” He said as he helped you to stand up and you both sat back on the wall.

“Yeah I suppose that’s true. Also,” Your smile softened as you took his hand in yours, “I don’t need you to be Heath Ledger or Ryan Gosling. I like you. Very much. Just as you are **.** ”

Bobby’s tender look turned into a frown as he realised what you’d just quoted. “Excuse me, Lass, I think you’ll find _I_ am the Colin Firth in this relationship.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bridget.” He leaned over to nudge you with his shoulder and you continued with what you were saying. “No, but, really. To me you are perfect.”

You tried to say it seriously, you really did. But after a day of quoting iconic, yet somewhat terrible lines, you burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the two of you. Your laughter was contagious and Bobby followed suit a second later. It’s what you loved the most about your relationship. The banter, the jokes, the playfulness. You never have as much fun as you do when you’re with him.

You both pulled yourself together enough for Bobby to say “I hate to tell you this babe, but that line only works if it’s written on a giant card at Christmas with shitty carol songs playing in the background.”

You pouted at him and whined “Why can’t you just accept my compliments?”

He looked you dead in the face. “Because they’re plagiarised.”

After a while, you and Bobby jumped down from the wall again and he held out his arm while giving you a cheeky smile. “Where to, Miss?”

Your smile matched his and you took his arm. “To the stars.” True to yourselves you both fell into another round of laughter and continued your walk.

* * *

A few hours past and you were now at the train station, about to go home. Despite the weekend being one of the best you’d had in a while, it was over too quickly. Bobby felt the same sentiment and you turned to look at each other with matching sad smiles.

“I had a lot of fun this weekend, Lass.” He moved his hand so he could cup your cheek.

You leaned into his warmth. “Me too. We won’t have to do this for too much longer.” Suddenly you were hit with an idea as you slowly began to smirk at Bobby.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, almost nervously.

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time.” His golden eyes lit up and sparkled with humour as he slipped his arm around your waist and drew you into one of his kisses that always seemed to leave you breathless. As you pulled apart, he rested his forehead against yours.

“I love you.” You knew he meant it. You could see the adoration on his face that you knew was also reflected on yours. Neither of you could quite believe you found each other.

“I love you too.”

You vaguely heard the whistle that indicated the train was about to leave and reluctantly pulled yourself out of Bobby’s arms to board it. You found your seat and you could still see Bobby on the platform. He met your eyes through the window and started making a gesture with his hands that you didn’t quite get at first. He pointed at you, made a circle, and then pointed at himself.

_You complete me_.

You shook your head at him in exasperation and turned away. Smiling to yourself, you pulled out your phone to finish what he started. 

Back on the platform, Bobby’s attention was drawn away from the bittersweet moment of watching the train leave the station as he felt his phone buzzing. He started laughing as he saw the text you sent him.

 _You had me at hello_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Film references:  
> Hand in the back pocket – Sixteen Candles (1984)  
> “I hate the way I don’t hate you” – 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)  
> “Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn” – Gone With The Wind (1939)  
> “I like you. Very much. Just as you are.” – Bridget Jones’ Diary (2001)  
> “To me you are perfect” – Love, Actually (2003)  
> “Where to, Miss?” “To the stars.” – Titanic (1997)  
> “Kiss me. Kiss me as if were the last time.” – Casablanca (1942)  
> You complete me / You had me at hello – Jerry Maguire (1996)


End file.
